five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Fanka FNAF/Opowiadanie jakieś tam cz 6 (prawdopodobnie ostatnia)
Rozdział 18 Powrót do zagadki Zaczełam płakać jak mała dziewczynka. Nie mogłam powstrzymać tego napadu łez. Animatroniki patrzyły się na mnie ze smutkiem, tak samo jak Mike. W końcu się opanowałam. -Ale...jak? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. -Niestety to prawda. Pierwszy raz od jakiegoś czasu odezwał się Bonnie. Wtedy coś we mnie pękło. Chęć zemsty była ogromna. Mój smutek przerodził się w wściekłość. Nagle przypomniała mi się zagadka ze złotego misia. Może jeśli rozwiąże tę zagadke z nimi to to się wreszcie skączy pomyślałam. Opowiedziałam animatroniką o tym co widziałam i co odkryłam, a na końcu przeczytałam wierszyk na głos (ten z rozdziału 12). Wszyscy się domyślili o co chodzi. Popatrzyliśmy raz to na Mike, a raz na Foxy'ego, który przez ten cały czas nie odezwał się ani razu. Mike jak usłyszał liczby 87 to takrze popatrzył na Foxy'ego tyle, że w jego oczach było widać wściekłość. Pewnie nadal ma do niego urazę o to co się stało pare lat temu. Foxy to zauważył i odważył się coś powiedzieć. -Mike...wiesz, że to nie było celowo. -Ta jasne... Powiedział do siebie pod nosem, ale i tak wszyscy to usłyszeli. Zaczeli się kłócić. Nie mogłam już wytrzymać i... -Zamknijcię się obaj! Popatrzyli się na mnie zdziwieni. Nie zwracając na to uwagi chodziłam po całym pokoju myśląc jaki ma związek z zabitymi dziećmi jakieś ugryzienie? Wtedy mnie olśniło! -Foxy pamiętaż gdzie ugryzłeś Mike'a? -Niestety, ale mam uszkodzony dysk pamięci i za dużo z tego nie pamiętam. -Ja pamiętam doskonale. Zgłosił się Mike. W końcu jak można takie coś zapomnieć. -Zaprowadzisz nas tam? Patrzył na mnie ze smutkiem w oczach. Chciał o tym zapomnieć, uciec od tego. Podeszłam do niego i pocałowałam w policzek. -Proszę Mike. Chcesz, żeby te biedne duszę już na zwasze były uwięzione? Jeśli nie zrobisz tego dla mnie to zrób dla nich. Zdziwiło go to co zrobiłam. Nigdy jeszcze go nie pocałowałam nawet w policzek. W końcu mi odpowiedział. -No dobrze. Chodźmy. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i mieliśmy już wyjść, gdy usłyszeliśmy dobijanie się do drzwi. To był Springtrap krzyczący. -Myślełem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Rozdział 19 To nie musi' '''się tak skończyć'' ' '' ''' Mike i Freddy oparli się o drzwi, żeby Springtrap nie wszedł. Reszta myślała co teraz zrobić. On dalej krzyczał. -Zdrajcy! Zostawiliście mnie! W końcu nie wytrzymałam. -ZABIŁEŚ MOJEGO BRATA TY CHODZĄCA KUPO ZŁOMU! Popatrzyli się na mnie. Chyba byli zdziwieni moim nagłym napadem złości. Usłyszałam jak się cofa. Chciał wyważyć drzwi. Wtedy wpadł mi do głowy niezły pomysł. -Mike, Freddy na mój znak odejdziecie od drzwi! Popatrzyli na mnie zdziwieni. -Ale... -Rób co mówie! Wszyscy umilkli. Usłyszałam trzask metalu. -Teraz! Wszyscy odsuneli się od drzwi. Springtrap wpadł do pokoju jak torpeda lądując na ścianie. Wybiegliśmy pędem z pokoju. Mike biegł na przedzie. Dobiegliśmy do sceny. Mike milczał przez chwilę i powiedział. -To tutaj. Dokładnie tutaj. Mówiąc to wskazał na małe przejście przez które można było przejść do pirackiej zatoki. Usłyszeliśmy kroki tego zielonego stwora. Co teraz? pomyślałam. Nagle przed nami pojawił się Vinc, ale nie jako robot tylko człowiek. -No i co teraz zrobicie? Nikt nie odpowiedział. Mike wziął krzesło do ręki i popatrzał zabójcy prosto w oczy. -Uciekajcie. Ja go tu zatrzymam! -CO!? Krzyknełam z desperacją w głosie. Bałam się. Gdyby coś mu się stało... -Spokojnie. Nic mi nie będzie! Uwolni te biednę duszę! Chciałam zaprzeczyć, ale wiedziałam, że to nie ma sensu. Skinełam głową i poszłam z animatronikami do pirackiej zatoki. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed kurtyną zasłaniającą małą scenę na której powinien stać Foxy. Wtedy usłyszałam odgłosy walki i trzask drewna. Starając się na to nie zwracać uwagi weszłam za kurtynę. Roboty za mną. Wszyscy milczeliśmy. Jako jedyny odezwał się Foxy. -Siedzę tu prawie całymi dniami. Niby co może być tu takiego ważnego? Popatrzałam na środek sceny. Była tam poluzowana deska. Podniosłam ją. Było tam przejście. Wszyscy popatrzeli na Foxy'ego z miną mówiącą serio?. -Foxy jak przez te prawie 20 lat nie zauważyłeś, że masz tajne przejście pod sceną? Odezwała się Chcka. Foxy nie odpowiadał. Usłyszeliśmy krzyki. Mike przemkneło mi przez myśl. Chciałam tam pobiec, ale Bonnie mnie powstrzymał. -Teraz mu nie pomożemy. Miał rację. Ogarnełam się i zeszłam na dół. Był to pusty pokoik bez okien. Na górze była jedna słabo świecąca się żarówka. Przy ścianie leżał jakiś nóż. Iskrzył się niebieskim blaskiem. Na rączce miał coś napisane. Nagle za sobą usłyszeliśmy kroki. Modliłam się, żeby to był Mike. Niestety zobaczyłam świecące się na żółto oczy. Szeł do nas. Popatrzałam na niego ze łzami w oczach. Uśmiechnął się do mnie psychopatycznie. Zanim coś szło. Było całe czarne, a oczy świeciły się na czerwono. Krzyknełam. -GDZIE JEST MIKE!? CO Z NIM ZROBIŁEŚ?! Nie odpowiedział. Zaczął się śmiać. Czarna postać za nim staneła koło niego. Przypomianało człowieka. Dopiero gdy podszedł bliżej odkryłam coś przerażającego. To był Mike. Jego mundur z niebieskawego zmienił kolor na granatowy. Skóre miał bladą jak ściana, a po twarzy ściekała mu krew. Był przeźroczysty. Zaczełam krzyczeć i płakać na całą pizzernie. Chciałam go przytulić, ale biło od niego nieludzkie zimno. Vincent zaczął się śmiać. -Mike wiesz co maż robić. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel podszedł do mnie i chciał złapać za gardło. Odskoczyłam i wziełam do ręki leżący nóż. Animatroniki chciały ruszyć na pomoc, ale Vinc tylko ruszył ręką, a one staneły. Nie mogły się ruszyć. Byłam zdana na siebie. Pobiegłam w stronę Vincenta, ale Mike stanął przedemną. Popatrzałam mu prosto w oczy. -To nie musi się tak skonczyć. Nie odpowiedział. Stał dalej torując mi drogę. Wtedy wiedziałam, że bez walki się nie obejdzie. Zostałam zmuszona do walki z moją bratnią duszą. Kimś dla mnie wyjątkowym. Kimś kogo... kochałam. (Ważne) 'Bad czy Good Ending? ' Napiszcie w komentarzach jakie chcecie zakończenie. Dobre czy złe? To zależy teraz od was. :) 'Rozdział 20 Good Ending ' (Wiem, że to jeszcze nie jest 10 ale już nie mogłam wytrzymać) Od razu się na mnie żucił. Przygwoździł mnie do ściany i zaczoł dusić. Nie chciałam mu zrobić krzywdy, ale nie miałam wyboru. Wbiłam mu nóż z brzuch i wyciągnełam. Upadł na kolana sycząc z bólu. Nagle, oczy wszystkich (takrze animatroników) zrobiły się czarne. Łącznie z moimi. Animatroniki znowu mogły się ruszać. Powoli do mnie podchodziły. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Przecież one powinny być po mojej stronie. Mike nadal klęczał na ziemi trzymając się za brzuch, za to Vincent stanął koło niego i patrzał na mnie. W głowie usłyszałam szept Pomóż!. Tylko komu miałam pomóc. Mike'owi, jemu, czy dzieciom? Chicka była już bardzo blisko mnie, gdy usłyszałam cichą muzyczkę. Nóż w mojej ręce zaczął błyszczeć. Przyjrzałam mu się przez chwilę. To był ten sam nóż którym Vin zabił dzieci. Roboty padły na kolana. Popatrzałam na chłopaków. Mike zwijał się z bólu na podłodzę. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że jest znowu sobą. Vincent po prostu stał. Niewiele myśląc uklękłam nad Mike'm. Popatrzałam na jego ranę. Nie sądziłam, że mogę komuś zrobić taką dziure w brzuchu. Jego ubranie zrobiło się czerwnone i lepkie. Znowu chciałam płakać. Wiedziałam, że to mu nie pomożę, ale nie mogłam tego powstrzymać. Przez łzy widziałam, jak zrobił się blady. Wyglądał tak bezbronnie, tak słabo. Zaczął powoli przymykać oczy. -Mike nie! Nie zostawiaj mnie! Nie rób mi tego! To wszystko moja wina! -S-San-dra u-uspokój s-się Powiedział to szeptem, ale w tym pomieszczeniu jego słowa było bardzo dobrze słychać. Spojarzałam w bok. Animatroniki nadal kleczały, a Vincent takrze płakał. Jego oczy już nie były czarne, tylko normalne. Usłyszałam jak mówi. -Co ja narobiłem. Odwróciłam wzrok z powrotem na Mike'a. Jego oddech był bardzo płytki. Ostatnim tchem powiedział do mnie. -K-kocham c-cię Zaczełam głośniej płakać. Jedyne co wtedy mogłam z siebie wydusić to... -Ja ciebie też- i nic więcej. Lekko się usmiechnął i zamknął oczy. Przytuliłam go mocniej do siebie. Nie zważałam na to, że będę cała ubabrana w krwi. Teraz dla mnie liczył się tylko on. Skarb który straciłam. Usłyszałam kroki za sobą. Stały tam animatroniki. Tyle, że byli ludzmi. Dziećmi. Bonnie uklęknoł koło mnie i złapał za ramie. Reszta stała za mną. Popatrzałam na Vincenta. Siedział w kącie i płakał. Na ścianie zobaczyłam napis wydrapany Jestem potworem. Czułam co do niego gniew jak i współczucie. I chociaż znałam jego przeszłość i to co zrobił, to jednak czułam, że jest w nim trochę dobra. Wziełam nóż z podłogi i podeszłam do Vincenta. Popatrzał na mnie wystraszony. Pewnie myślał, że chcę go zabić, ale tak nie było. Zamiast gniewu czułam smutek. Podałam mu nóż. On powoli wziął go do ręki, po czym podwinął rekaw od koszuli i zaczął robić sobie małe nacięcia. Mam w rodzinię psychopatę, więc wiem, że to pomaga. Gdy zrobił sobie takich z 10 podziękował. Wróciłam do Mike'a. Vin poszedł za mną, a raczej przyczołgał na kolanach. Animatroniki siedziały w kole nad ciałem Mike'a. Usiadłam koło Bonnie'go. Vincent usiadł na przeciwko mnie. Nie chciał mi patrzeć w oczy. Może to i lepiej. Dzieci popatrzały na niego z pogardą i gniewem. Siedzieliśmy tak w milczeniu. Podniosłam nóż który leżał koło mojego jedynego. Zauważyłam, że na roczcę są wyrytę jakieś nuty. Podałam sztylet Bonnie'mu on Chicę i tak dalej dopuki wszyscy się mu nie przyjrzeli. Jedynie Vinc nie dostał go do ręki. Nikt nie chciał mu go podać. Nawet ja. Gdy wrócił do mnie wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie. W końcu odezwał się Freddy. -Co teraz? Nikt nie wiedział co teraz. Starałam się nie patrzeć na Mike'a, ale mi się to nie udawało. Wyglądał jakby po prostu spał. Zaczełam nucić melodie z nóża. Nie wiem czemu, pewnie z desperacji. Inni zaczeli robić to co ja. Vin wtedy zemdlał. Nikt i tak się nim nie przejmował. Nagle nóż zaczął błyszceć, a przed nami pojawiła się czarna postać z białymi pasami. To była Marionetka. Dzieci zaczeły się jej kłaniać. Ja dalej nuciłam. Wtedy odezwała sie do mnie. -Kochasz go? Zdziwiło mnie jej pytanie. Po co jej było to wiedzieć? -T-tak b-bardzo. Zaczełam się jąkać. Nie wiem czy ze smutku czy zdenerwowania. -Chcesz ich ratować? -T-tak -A czy zdołacie mu wybaczyć? Mówiąc to wskazała na Vincenta leżącego na podłodzę. To pyatnie było skierowanę do wszystkich. No właśnie. Czy zdołamy? Nagle odezwały się dzieciaki. -To morderca! Nie ma prawa żyć! Marionetka zaczeła mówić jak prezydent na przemówieniu. -Myślicie, że zemsta i złość was uwolni? Myślicie, że to wam pomoże? To nie jest klucz do otwarcia bram! Mówiliście mi, że was oszukałem, ale to nie prawda. Nie powiedziałem, że jeśli go zabijecie to będziecie wolni. Przyznam szczerze, że też tak myślałem na początku, ale przyjrzałem się mu bliżej. On jest psychopatą. Nie kątroluję tego co robi, a zamknięcie go na wieczność w robocie nic nie pomoże. Po tym przemówieniu, wszyscy byli zamyśleni na dłuższą chwlę. Nikt nie miał odwagi odpowiedzieć. Marionetka powturzyła pytanie. -Czy zdołacie mu wybaczyć? Wszyscy się na niego popatrzeli. Pierwszy odezwał się Freddy. -Tak Wzrok wszystkich przeniusł się z Marionetki na niego. Potem wszyscy pokolei zaczeli mówić tak. Marionetka spojrzała na mnie i dzieci z uśmiechem. Nagle, zemdlały. Zanim mi też urwał się film usłuszałam jesteś prawdziwą bohaterką Sandra, pamietaj o tym. On bedzie czekał nad jeziorem i ciemność. 'Koniec ' No i doszliśmy do wielkiego finału. Przepraszam, że zakończanie jest takie nijakie, ale to był mój jednyny pomysł XD Tak jak obiecałam, będzie opowiadanie jakieś tam 2. Napiście w komentarzach jakie są wasze wrażeniu po przeczytaniu opowiadania i zakończenia. Mówiąc szczerze pisanie opowidania na początku było dla mnie wyzwaniem, ale teraz to czysta przyjemność :) Chcę takrze podziękować tym którzy czytali to opowiadanie i dodawali weny swoimi komentarzami. Dziękuję i przepraszam za różnego rodzaju błędy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach